As video and computer games become more popular, collecting and organizing customer feedback in a useful manner are becoming increasingly difficult. Bug reporting is one method by which customers of video games relay their satisfaction and desired improvements to game developers. As more games are created and released, the harder it becomes for video game developers to search through and make sense of user submitted comments and bug reports to identify the areas in which the most efficient game improvements may be made. Traditionally, game developers (or others tasked with identifying specific game improvements) have needed to reference numerous databases where user comments and reports reside to get a complete picture of the issues that arise in a particular game. Searching through numerous databases and compiling reports based on trends across all databases is a tedious and time-consuming job, often requiring technical knowledge of the underlying database technology.